02 maja 1990
Program 1 8.15 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.35 "Domator" - nasza poczta - kuchnia domowa 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Miss" - film fab. prod. jugosłowiańskiej 10.35 "Domator": przyjemne z pożytecznym 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą - kl. lic.: liryka epoki Pozytywizmu 12.50 Fizyka: fale elektromagnetyczne 13.30 TV TR: Chemia sem. II: tworzywa sztuczne 14.00 TV TR: Hodowla zwierząt, sem. II: pomieszczenia dla bydła 15.00 Poznaj swój kraj: u Kaszubów 15.30 NURT - aktualne problemy oświatowe 16.20 Program dnia i Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Latający Holender" 16.50 Dla dzieci: "Cojak" - teleturniej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Gry wojenne 18.00 Kronika 18.45 Rolnicze rozmaitości 19.00 Dobranoc: "Zaczarowany ołówek" 19.10 Rzeczpospolita samorządna 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Wizja lokalna 1901" - film fab. prod. poiskiej 21.35 "Stan nieświadomości" - reportaż o AIDS 22.10 Sport "MŚ w hokeju na lodzie grupy A" - finały 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Jutro w programie 22.50 J. angielski - l. 28 Program 2 16.25 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: j. angielski l. 34 16.55 J. francuski - l. 23 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 18.00 "Garbaty interes'" - odc. X fab. filmu ser. prod. francuskiej z serii "Marc i Sophie" 18.30 Magazyn ,,102" 19.00 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 19.30 Brytyjczyk Ian Davies - mistrz hiszpańskiej gitary 20.00 Psychostudio 20.20 "O czym się mówi" 20.40 Przegląd muzyczny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 22.15 Telewizja nocą 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Gloria Live 10.00 News Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Children's BBC Playdays 10.50 Bunyip 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Matchpoint 14.15 Knots Landing 15.05 Gardeners' Direct Line 15.35 The Pink Panther Show 15.50 Caterpillar Trail 16.05 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.35 The Movie Game 17.00 Newsround 17.05 The Gift 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.40 The Kon-Tiki Man Thor Heyerdahl: the Story of a Great Adventurer 20.05 Dallas 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Party Election Broadcast By the Conservative Party 21.05 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.35 Inside Story The Race Game 22.25 Sportsnight European Football Amateur Boxing 0.05 Weather 0.10 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Geology: Ore Genesis 7.10 Culture and Belief in Europe 1450-1600 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 The Violin Maker 9.05 Daytime on Two Inset Technology 5-11. 9.35 Save a Life 9.45 A-Level German 1 10.05 You and Me 10.20 The Geography Programme 10.40 Information World 1 11.00 Words and Pictures Story: One Moonlit Night 11.15 English Time 11.35 Inset 1 12.10 A-Level Biology 12.30 Lifeschool 12.55 Step Up to Wordpower: 11: Saying the right thing at the right time 13.20 Pie in the Sky 13.40 Zig Zag Today: faces 14.00 News Weather followed by Storytime Today: Noah's Ark, Mrs Wishy Washy and Farm Concert 14.15 Racing from Ascot 14.30 Insulpak Sagaro EBF Stakes (2m) 14.50 News and Weather 15.05 White Rose Stakes (l'Am) 15.40 Insulpak Victoria Cup (Handicap. 7f) 15.55 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.05 Junior Darts British Youth Darts Championship 16.35 Look, Stranger 17.00 Italian Regional Cookery 17.30 Film 90 with Barry Norman 18.00 DEFII The Invaders 18.50 Words Apart 19.30 Rapido 20.10 Tiananmen Square: a Stage for History 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 A Very Peculiar Practice 4 22.20 Lucinda Lambton's Alphabet of Britain T is for Temples 22.30 Party Election Broadcast By the Conservative Party 22.35 Newsnight 23.20 The Late Show 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Open University Silence in Class